


MY SON

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, alpha howard stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	

潮热，湿滑，柔软的身体跪趴在他面前。性欲的味道在酒店的小房间里弥散开来，氧气的缺乏使得他的大脑越发沉重，思维也被浑浊的信息素扰得混沌不清。

“Daddy？”

混乱的大脑开始出现记忆回闪，孩童的稚嫩声音和可爱的面容在他眼前像幻灯片一样闪过，就如同记录成长的相册，一页页翻过之后，孩童逐渐成长为少年，不仅身材样貌越发的成熟性感起来，就连声音也变得低沉有磁性了。

“Daddy，我想Mummy……”“Daddy，这是Dummy。”“Dad，我不想去寄宿……”“Dad，我回家了。”“Dad，你喝醉了。”“Dad，你为什么没有再……”“Dad？你喝醉了，我不……”“Dad！我不是……”

少年带着惊讶和慌张的面容使得他感到有些窒息，压抑的欲望和罪恶的折磨使得他就像一头濒临绝望的困兽。他低吼着抓住身下人的脖子，把他用力地按进床单里紧接着大力地顶撞着他的身体。于他血液里奔腾的占有欲和渴望在他的眼前化身为少年的模样，汗湿的头发，潮红的脸颊，几乎合不上的双唇正在吞吐着愉悦的呻吟，青涩的身体布满了他留下的各种痕迹，大张的双腿紧紧地盘着他的腰，圆润挺翘的两瓣臀肉中间，是他炽热坚挺的阴茎。少年会呼唤他的名字，会哀求他给予他从未体验过的快乐，会为他高潮会为他哭泣为他尖叫。他会用自己的阴茎填满少年的身体，用自己的精液涂遍他的全身，一次又一次，直到少年再也承受不了更多为止……

高潮来临的快感像洪水一样冲刷着他的大脑，电流般的刺激窜过他的背脊使他不由自主地打颤。想象中少年在他身下失神喘息的模样使他下身一阵钝痛，他用力地吸进一口气，将自己抽离身下人的身体，随后把自己关进浴室里。

“……”温水冲刷着粘腻的身体安抚着他有些紧绷的神经，他转过身来用手擦掉镜子上的水雾，看着镜面上的自己抿了抿嘴唇。

Howard已经不记得自己对于Tony的欲望是从什么时候开始的，起初他还欺骗自己也许只是因为Tony和Maria有几分神似，但很快他就意识到，Tony在他心里根本就不是Maria的替身，而是他最渴望得到的禁果。他对于Tony的欲望一天比一天强烈，不过好在Tony现在在寄宿学校里上课，他们见面的机会并不多，Howard也才能一直把自己的欲望藏在心底。然而这样的分离也会带来一点坏处，他对于Tony的占有欲变得更加的强烈，每当Tony放假回家，他就会忍不住地想要拥抱他，亲吻他，甚至把他拴在自己身边不让他离开……

Howard捂着脸艰难地呼出一口热气，随后把自己收拾干净离开了酒店。

“你这么接容易电流过大短路的。”

突然出现的父亲的声音让Tony下意识地缩了缩脖子，他不知道是自己过于专注还是他的父亲走路没有声音，他甚至都没有听到开门的声音，完全不知道父亲是什么时候回家的。

Howard无声地靠近了Tony，高大的身躯毫不费力地将少年尚未发育完全的身子笼罩在阴影之中。Tony微卷的棕发有点凌乱，光裸的脖子呈现着健康的蜜色，和肩膀相接的弧线上，细小的绒毛在灯光下散发着淡金色的光泽，宽松的短袖衫并不怎么贴身地套在Tony身上，从宽大的袖口处裸露出来的手臂显得他的身材比实际更纤细一点。

Howard垂下眼吸了吸Tony发间残留的洗发水的香味，少年柔软的皮肤就像果冻一样可口，无时不在诱惑着他张嘴咬上去。Tony身前的工作台只到他腰部，恰到其分的高度会让他在趴下的时候把臀部翘起，那些细小的零件会在他因过度的快感而无措时被扫落到地面上，来不及咽下的唾液顺着他的嘴角滴落在桌面上，形成一小滩淫靡的水迹。

“这样好点了吧。”Tony的话唤回了Howard的注意力，他抬头看了一眼Tony手中的机械臂，随后伸出手像是在拥抱Tony一样，接过他手中的电焊机和电路板，把最后一点改进的工作做完。

Tony抿着唇有些僵直地站在原地，他能感觉到Howard身上的热度透过空气使他的身子温暖起来，陌生的洗护用品的香精味预示着这个男人刚刚在一个陌生的地方洗过澡，还没干透的头发甚至还带着轻微的湿气，伴着Howard潮热的呼吸喷洒在他的头顶上。

Tony能感觉到Howard故意放慢了手上的动作，甚至还在不断拉近他们之间的距离。父亲的这种行为不是第一次了，而Tony从来不敢深思它背后的含义和原因。但他能感觉到，他真的能感觉到，父亲对他有着不同寻常的执念和渴求。

“我给你预约了一个身体检查，就在明天下午。”Howard的声音几乎贴在Tony的耳边响起，Tony咬着唇强忍着战栗的冲动，装作平静地嗯了一声。他知道明天的体检很重要，因为他已经15岁了，所以如无意外，他将在这个夏天完成他的第二性别的分化，而他的医生会在明天的检查报告里告诉他他最有可能成为Alpha，Beta还是Omega。

Tony自己是希望他能成为Alpha的，不仅仅是因为Alpha拥有最好的生理优势，更多的是因为在这个社会里，Alpha通常处于支配的地位而Omega往往会被教育或者被强迫服从Alpha。成为Beta的可能性太低了所以Tony基本上没有考虑过这个，而如果让他在Alpha和Omega里挑一个，他是无论如何都会想要成为Alpha，虽然他并不想要支配任何人，但他更不想要服从任何人。

至于Howard，他则私心地有着和Tony截然相反的念头，他当然会这样了，因为他无比地想要得到Tony。如果Tony最后成为了Omega，他就能拥有他，标记他，甚至使他怀孕，是的，怀孕。Howard知道这不符合伦理道德，但如今医疗技术的进步保证了近亲交配后代的身心健全（关于这项技术的研发SI的医药部和生化部可谓是功不可没），许多国家也因此逐渐废除了近亲交配的犯罪法律（毕竟为了解决战后全球人口的老龄化，人类早就开始不择手段了），他完全可以在不违法的情况下完成所有的这些事情。而且光是想象一下他的儿子肚子里怀着他另一个孩子的画面，Howard的阴茎就会迫不及待地蠢蠢欲动起来。

Howard吸了一口气抿嘴看着身前的Tony，他已经忍不住去想象他成为Omega之后身上会发出什么样的味道，他在发情期时浑身湿透无比渴望着Alpha疼爱的模样，还有他被钉在自己的阴茎上浪叫着的声音，他在高潮时尖叫战栗的身体，以及他那个被灌满了精液却依然饥渴地吮吸着他的屁股……

但Howard明白这一切能否成真都需要难熬的等待，如果Tony最终成为了Alpha，那么他承诺这一切就到此为止，但如果Tony真的如他所愿成为了Omega，Howard发誓没有任何事情能够阻挡他标记Tony。Maria的去世至今依然在他的胸口留下了一个巨大的黑洞，永久联结的断裂带给他非人的痛苦，空虚时刻煎熬着他，悲痛时刻折磨着他。他无法再承受失去另一个挚爱的痛苦，他会用自己的全部生命来爱Tony，来保护他，来把这个世界上一切美好的东西给予他，尽管他清楚Tony不愿意接受这个。

但没关系，Omega的天性和本能就是服从Alpha，Howard愿意多花点时间让Tony接受这一切，他也相信自己能够做到，也许这个过程对Tony来说不会那么轻松，但Howard永远不会舍得真正伤害他的挚爱，永远。

 

在去往医院的路上，Howard坐在驾驶座开着车，Tony则坐在副驾驶座。他的手肘抵在车窗上，曲起的四指撑着自己的下巴，双眼有些空洞地看着外面不断往后飞去的风景。

车里没有开收音机，也没有放音乐，只有令人烦闷的沉默在空中弥漫着，还夹杂着不怎么好闻汽油的味道，以及空气清新剂的虚假香味。

“你带我去医院的感觉真诡异。”

Tony的话让Howard忍不住转头看了他一眼，他明白少年是什么意思，他是故意说这个来让他难堪的。Howard明白自己从来就不是一个好父亲，不仅仅是因为他对Tony抱有的那些不道德的欲望，更是因为他为了隐藏这种欲望而刻意疏远Tony的行为。他已经忘了自己有多少次把Tony一个人丢下，当他的同龄人都有父母陪伴的时候，Tony只能独自地徘徊在人群中，渴望地四处搜寻着自己父亲的身影，却终究只是一场空。

“这不一样，今天是你的大日子。”Howard含着苦涩回道。

Tony依然冷漠地看着窗外的风景，小声地回道：“只是这并不是我的第一个大日子。”

Howard彻底失了声，他皱着眉把车子开进医院的地下停车场，而就在车子刚停下的时候，Tony就迫不及待地送了安全带开门下车。

他不喜欢车里那种令人窒息的安静，他也不习惯和Howard一起待在车子里。他们很少会一起出行，在Tony的记忆里，他和Howard第一次坐在同一辆车上是在他五岁那年去参加母亲的葬礼时。当时的他和Howard一起坐在后排，只是两人各自坐在两边。他曾经试图靠近自己的父亲，他想要从这个男人身上获得一点安慰，但Howard只是一直看着窗外完全无视他的存在。

至于第二次，就是今天。虽然这一次他和Howard的距离更近了，却让他更加难受了。他无法在这种诡异的沉默里感受到任何的亲近，只是想起了当年前往葬礼时的煎熬和痛苦，而他实在受不了这个。

“这边。”突然搭在肩上的手让Tony回了一下神，他才发现自己刚才几乎走过了头。

医生的办公室在四楼东侧，体检的内容包括了血样分析和身高体重等常规检查。Howard站在一旁看着白布后那个正在脱衣服的身影，不由自主地想象着Tony在他面前赤身裸体的模样——虽然他从来没在Tony长大之后见过他的裸体，但Tony有时会在洗完澡后只围着一条浴巾走到厨房去喝冷饮，这时坐在客厅的他就能欣赏到Tony赤裸的上身。

Howard总是很喜欢刚洗完澡的Tony，被热水烫得有些发红的皮肤散发着诱人的热度，凹陷的背脊和腰窝以及若隐若现的股沟都给他这具青涩的身体添上了一点性感的味道。每当这时Howard总是想要直接拽掉他的浴巾，把他按在墙上或者冰箱门上狠狠地操弄一番，用自己的阴茎填满他未经人事的身体，用自己的精液把他纯洁干净的身体变得一团糟……

“Stark先生。”医生的呼唤让Howard迅速回神，他不动声色地压下眼底的欲望，然后回过头来看向办公桌后的医生。

“血样分析的结果已经出来了，我猜你会想要看一看的。”

Howard笑了笑，简单道了声谢后便接过报告来阅读。

“根据分析的结果，我想我要恭喜你们，Tony很有可能会成为一名Alpha。”

Howard的身体突然顿了一下，紧接着他面前的白布就被猛地拉开。Tony拎着外套朝他走来，看着他手上的报告好奇地问：“结果出来了？”

Howard违心地笑着应了一声，把报告递给Tony。这时一旁的医生把结论又重复了一遍，Tony顿时惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，而Howard看着他脸上的喜悦只觉得心脏被刺痛了一下。

“……根据检查的结果，你的第一次发情期会在一个星期内到达，所以接下来我会跟你讲一些注意事项，当然你也可以在回去之后向你的父亲请教更多的内容。首先，我会给你开一点抑制剂……”

“你们先谈吧，我出去打个电话。”Howard轻声打断了医生的话，看了一眼Tony后转身离开了房间。独处使得失落的苦涩在一瞬间笼罩了他，Howard抿着唇摸了摸脸，然后用力地吸进了一口气。他并不是没有想过Tony会变成Alpha，他只是一直以来都在避免这个念头，并且不停地催眠自己说，Tony的骨架比起Alpha的强壮身材更像是Beta或者Omega，以及他那看似要强但实则敏感缺爱的心也不像是Alpha会有的性格……

也许是上帝不认同他对Tony那种不符合伦理道德的爱，他注定是得不到这颗美丽的禁果，只能眼睁着看着他成为别人的另一半。

想着Howard忍不住叹了口气，并走到露天的吸烟区给自己点了一根烟。一氧化碳携带着尼古丁和焦油侵入他的肺部，周游一圈后从他的鼻孔慢慢地呼出。窒息加上兴奋剂使得Howard的大脑里突然出现了一个念头。他摸出手机，眯着眼又吸了一口烟，紧接着打电话给他的秘书让她安排了一次为期三天的出差。

“出差？”Tony瞪着眼睛不可置信地看着自己的父亲，“在这个时候？”

“不会很久，只是去几天。”Howard连头也不抬道。

“你知道我第一次发情期会在这一个星期之内……”

“所以我在你的房间里准备了足够的水和食物，以及一切你会需要用到的东西。”Howard打断道，“而且就算你没办法自己注射抑制剂，Jarvis也会通过空调系统给你的房间喷洒抑制剂。”

Tony抿着嘴看着自己的父亲，有些生硬地问道：“你的意思是，你打算让我一个人度过我的第一次发情期吗？”

“你完全有能力自己处理这个，而如果你需要帮助或者出了什么意外……”Howard说着抬头看向Tony，“Jarvis会通知我回来，我会及时出现照顾你的，我保证。”

Tony收回了自己眼中那一闪而过的受伤，沉默了一阵子后冷漠地回道：“不会出现什么意外的。我吃完了。”说着他放下手里的刀叉起身离开了餐桌。

Howard皱着眉转头看着Tony，自责地叹了口气。他知道他又一次让Tony失望或者说伤心了，因为没有任何一个正常的父母，会在自己孩子即将迎接第一次发情期的时候离开他们。但Howard坚信，他需要一点时间和空间来整理自己对Tony的感情，他也担心在Tony发情期的时候，他会被他身上的Alpha信息素刺激到，从而做出什么可能会伤害他的行为来。

“Jarvis，照顾好他。”Howard最后吩咐家里的智能管家道，然后起身离开了餐桌，接着离开了家。

在那天从餐桌离开后，Tony就把自己关在实验室里没日没夜地工作。他不确定自己具体工作了多久但至少已经超过48小时了，因为Jarvis在天知道多久之前曾经警告过他。但Tony只是将它静音了。

其实他知道自己这样做对身体很不好，临近发情期的他各项激素分泌都很不稳定，这样的过劳工作可能会使他的发情期提前。但Tony不否认他这么做时故意的，带着一点报复的心理，因为他能看到Howard并不想和他度过他的第一次发情期，那么既然如此他就如他所愿！

但很快，Tony就为自己的这种幼稚而感到烦躁。但他实在不明白为什么他的父亲要疏远他，在母亲刚去世的时候，他本以为父亲会因此更照顾他和关注他一些，而事实上刚开始那段时间的确是。在Maria刚离开的时候，他甚至和Howard一起睡过，他们的关系也变得亲近起来，但不知道从什么时候开始，Howard又一次开始疏远他了。

也许是从那次意外开始的，Tony记得那是他十二岁那一年的夏天，那个晚上，Howard不知为何喝得很醉，当他听到门铃声响跑去开门的时候，看到的是一个连站都站不稳直接扑在他身上的父亲。当时的Tony一心只想带Howard去洗澡，所以根本没有注意到父亲游走在他身上的双手。一直到他把Howard送进淋浴间后突然被按在墙上吻的时候，才意识到事情有点不对劲。然而当时他只是以为Howard把他误认为是自己的女伴，却没想到在那之后Howard竟然把他从私立高中转到了寄宿学校里去。

在那之后，他们的关系就像是突然掉到了冰点。Howard从来不去学校看他，甚至在他回家时也鲜少和他交谈。他们的相处时间就只有在餐桌上的闲聊和偶尔的在实验室里的探讨。虽然Tony承认他还是很享受和Howard在科技上发生思维碰撞的时刻，他总能从父亲的话里吸取到很多知识，那感觉就像是自己的视野被不断地拓宽，思维高度被不断地提升，但尽管如此，他依然渴望父亲能多关注他在别的方面的一些需求。然而让Tony感到绝望的是，随着他年龄的增长，就连在科技上的探讨也被Howard无情地剥夺了。尤其是在这个假期，Howard每次只会在深夜，当他从陌生的酒店回来之后，悄无声息地靠近他，却鲜少与他交谈，只是透过过分亲密的肢体动作将那些他似乎并没有真正发泄出去的欲望传达给他。

对于父亲这一诡异的举动，Tony也不是最近才发现的，他甚至有想过这会不会是Howard真正疏远他的原因，然而Tony终究是不敢深究。而且尽管Howard的这些举动让他感到有些不适，他依然渴望着父亲的关爱，因为这是他一直以来都求而不得的，Tony甚至能肯定，在他能够成功之前，他都无法摆脱这种渴望。

委屈加上些许的愤怒让Tony忍不住揉了揉眼睛，他手中的螺丝刀因此跌落在桌子上发出了一声巨响。Tony本能地被吓得大脑一片空白，他看着面前的全息投影，一时想不起来自己刚刚想干什么来着。努力了一番却依然一场空的Tony只能烦躁地啧了一声，最重还是选择离开实验室去洗个澡休息一下。

久违的泡泡浴让Tony不由自主地放松了身子，身后喷涌着的按摩水柱打得他的肩背又麻又痛，异样的触感让Tony忍不住发出了断续的闷哼。

蒸腾的水蒸气使的浴室里的温度逐渐升高，闷热的环境让Tony忍不住把手从水里抽出来挂在浴缸外盛凉。然而，他的体温依然在不断升高，Tony甚至可以感觉到有汗珠从他的额角流下。他不适地皱了皱眉，直起身让尽可能多的裸露皮肤接触到空气，并让Jarvis把排气扇的功率调到最大，但这依然没能让他在浴室里继续坚持超过一分钟。

被热得受不了的Tony果断起水裹上浴袍走出了浴室，外面微凉的空气使他感觉舒服了一些，沐浴之后随之而来的困意让他忍不住打了个哈欠。于是Tony大步回到房间，关上门后便脱掉浴袍，赤身裸体地爬上大床把自己陷进柔软的被窝里。真丝的冰凉触感暂时平复了他体内的燥热，困倦使得Tony很快就进入了睡梦中，但他没有想过自己会在三个小时后被突然热醒。

 

Howard站在Tony的房间门口，背紧贴着房门，手指有些不自然地摩挲着光滑的木板。房间里飘散着一阵淡淡的像是玫瑰花香一样的味道，但比那更丰富一点。这是他最希望在Tony身上闻到的味道，不管是以前，现在，抑或是未来，但他此刻却感到了一点紧张。虽然他知道医生给的所谓报告结果其实都不过是统计运算的结论，不一定会发生，可是向来很少出意外。所以当他在两个小时前听到Jarvis的消息时，他的大脑有了一瞬间空白，毕竟他都已经打算到此结束……

但Tony现在就躺在他的面前，缠成一团的被单险险地盖住他的腰和小半个屁股，昏暗的灯光之下，他的皮肤呈现着性感的蜜色，细密的汗珠凝结在其上显得其更加有光泽，略微有些凌乱的发脚下是光洁的后颈，就在那单薄的皮肤之下，隐藏着一个敏感的腺体，而房内所有香气，都来自于这里。

在Howard反应过来的时候，他发现自己已经跪上了Tony的床，手指贴着他的后颈轻轻地摩挲着。Tony皱着眉呢喃着躲开了Howard，紧接着像是有点难受地翻了个身踢开了被子。

Howard闭上眼吸了一口气，他在Tony身边躺下然后伸手把人抱进怀里，但Tony不安分地又翻了一个身，Howard只好用手搂住他的腰顺势把自己的脸埋进Tony的颈间，心情复杂地吸了一口气。

“嗯……”Tony微张着唇哼了一声，本能地弓起身子把自己缩成一团来躲避未知的触碰。但Howard穷追不舍地又跟了上去，他把另一只手从Tony腋下穿过，按住他的胸口让他把后背直起来。Tony不满地扭了扭身子，却被Howard突然张嘴咬住他的脖子的动作给吓得不敢乱动。

Tony，我的Tony，你怎么能这么好……Howard不清楚自己到底是在忏悔还是在感恩，如果这一切发生在这三天之前，他会毫不犹豫地标记了Tony，可上帝却偏偏要捉弄他，如今的Howard一时之间不知道自己到底该怎么做了，这到底是奖励还是惩罚？

Tony的呼吸在Howard舔吻的动作变得越发的急促，他抓着身下的床单不断地想要挣扎着起来，却只是被越抱越紧。空气中开始慢慢散开的Alpha信息素带着引诱的性质，这不是Howard刻意做的，而是他不由自主的本能。而刚进入发情期的Tony在第一次吸入Howard的信息素后就忍不住呻吟起来，原本只是火苗一般的情欲几乎在瞬间烧成了大火，突然发甜的Omega信息素像是一颗颗糖球爆开了一样，热气伴着强烈的性诱惑猛地扑面而来，烘得Howard忍不住咬牙呻吟了一声。

落在颈肩上的吻变得越来越重，细微的疼痛夹带着酥痒的刺激让Tony逐渐转醒过来。嘴里的干燥让他本能地舔了舔舌头，被高温烘得有些迷糊的大脑还不能立刻反应过来到底发生了什么事，他只能感觉到有一双手在拥抱着自己，有一双唇在亲吻着他。Tony闭上眼闷哼了一声，努力地转头去看身后的人是谁，但很快他就从对方身上的味道认出了他的身份，是Howard。

“爸……？”Tony有些不解地抓住Howard按在他胸前的手，一种莫名的不安笼罩了他。不正常的邪热在他的小腹里翻腾着，又痒又麻的感觉就像是他体内有一个坏掉的水龙头，液体不断流出的感觉让他很不习惯。

他怎么了？他是发情了吗？可是……

“你醒了。”Howard低沉的嗓音让Tony浑身一颤，紧接着突然浓郁起来的Alpha信息素让他惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，瞬间脱力的身体和更加明显的瘙痒感使他下意识地呻吟出声，似乎明白了什么的Tony开始恐惧起来，他抓着床单努力想要地逃开Howard的身边，就好像自己身后的人是什么洪水猛兽一样。

“没事的。”Howard并没有花多少力气就把Tony重新抱紧，他活动着双手安抚着Tony紧绷的神经，湿润的舌头不停地舔弄着他刚刚发掘到的敏感带。Tony很快就失去了反抗的能力，整个人泛着美丽的粉红在Howard的怀里扭动起来，他喘息着看着不远处的台灯，看着在墙上映出的模糊得交缠的影子，尚未完全消失的理智让他痛苦地呻吟出声，他要阻止这个，他必须要阻止这个。

再一次奋力挣扎起来的少年让Howard有些本能地不满，他扣住Tony的腰把人拉到自己自己身下，利用自己的体型优势暂时压制住了他。于此同时，他的手也滑落到Tony的下身握住了他逐渐勃起的阴茎，这一举动使得Tony像是一条搁浅的鱼一样猛地跳了起来，但Howard只是闷哼着压住他的身体，并扳过他的下巴吻上了他的唇。

模糊的呼吸声被Howard翻搅的动作打得支离破碎，并没有什么这方面经验的Tony几乎是一上来就被迫带着跑，阵阵的酥麻从他的舌头传到他的背脊，轻微的战栗感让他四肢发麻，他呜咽着想要吞下嘴里的唾液，却只是一次又一次地引导着Howard侵入他的口腔。

意识到Tony开始有些缺氧的Howard不舍地放开了他，嘴唇依旧贴着他的脸颊轻轻磨蹭着。Tony闭着眼睛努力地让自己的声音冷静下来，他低下头弓起背躲开Howard的亲吻，抱着一丝希望开口道：

“不……住手，爸……”

“Tony……”Howard呢喃着低头咬住了Tony的后颈吮吸着，这个举动成功地让Tony的声音染上了哀求的语气。

“不，拜托了，不要……”

“放松，我会照顾好你的。”Howard说着加快了套弄Tony分身的速度，突然加重的快感几乎让Tony要缴械投降。他抓着枕头把脸埋进柔软的棉花堆里，夹杂着痛苦和愉悦的呻吟听得Howard心里一阵轻颤。

少年的青涩的身体并不能承受过多的刺激，Tony没过多久就嘶哑着射在了Howard的手中，然而这样的发泄丝毫不能解决他体内的空虚感，然而加重了他的渴望。他绝望地咬了咬牙，在感觉到Howard的手指探进了他的后穴时几乎要崩溃地大叫出来。

“不……爸不要……这是不对的……”

“嘘，放松，没事的。”Howard耐心地安抚着Tony，“我爱你，儿子，我爱你。”

“不……不要……”Tony咬着唇蹬着腿想要往前爬去，但Howard只是抓住了他的脚踝将他重新固定在自己身下。

“我爱你Tony，比任何人都爱……”Howard闭着眼呻吟道，然后抓住Tony乱动的腰，活动着手指开扩着Tony狭窄的内壁。湿润的黏膜在他的磨蹭之下逐渐变得兴奋起来，轻轻地颤抖着挤压着Howard的手指，并在他试图抽出的时候吮吸着挽留他。温热紧致的美好感觉让Howard有些着急地加快了手上的动作，他熟练地摸到了Tony的前列腺以及一旁刚发育完成的生殖道入口，他活动着两根手指轮流拨弄着它们，强烈的快感让Tony开始打颤呻吟，美妙的喘息声伴着焦糖一般美味的信息素迅速在空气中飘散开，使得Howard的心跳声越变越大。

已经完全深陷在发情期中的Tony逐渐开始失去思考的能力，渴求在他的眼前蒙上了一层红膜，被刺激出来的生理眼泪模糊了他的视线。他的嘴巴开始不听使唤地发出断续的呻吟，每一声听起来都比之前的要淫荡，然而欲望和理智拉扯着的痛苦让他觉得这一切更像是折磨。

“没事的，没事的，有我在……”Howard释放出一点安抚的信息素，趁着Tony本能放松的瞬间猛地把手指插进他的生殖道里。疼痛夹杂着快感使Tony像一只小龙虾一样弓起了身子，但很快Howard勾弄他甬道的动作就让他的腰软了下去。他能感觉到越来越多的液体从体内深处流了出来，随着Howard抽插的动作发出了响亮的水声。堆积起来的渴望和欲望慢慢地吞噬了Tony的理智，他扒拉着枕头在床上轻微磨蹭着自己发麻的身子，渐渐又有了抬头趋势的阴茎让Tony莫名地觉得有些鼻酸。

“我爱你。”Howard的声音里蕴藏了太多的情绪，Tony却无法将它们逐一分清。炽热的坚挺随后抵住了他的后穴，一点一点的侵入让Tony下意识地咬住了牙，一直到他们终于真正地无缝贴合，Tony才终于明白这一切已经没有回头的可能了。

复杂的情绪拥堵在Tony的心口，那并不只是单纯的难受，而是一种夹杂着不理解和绝望和绝对不该出现的扭曲的满足的感觉。他知道在这个社会近亲交配并不犯法，可这到底是不道德的。然而Howard不断地表白就像是一个小锤子在敲开Tony的心墙，他爱他的父亲，纯亲情的那种，他也希望Howard能爱他，亲近他，可，不是这种，不是这样的，他们不该，他们真的不该……

“啊……”意外脱口而出的呻吟让Tony猛地闭上了嘴，他闭着眼用手背捂住自己的嘴巴，咬紧牙关承受着Howard逐渐加快的挺动。

Howard垂下眼看着Tony轻颤的身体，手掌温柔地抚摸着他的背部，随后他俯下身子抱着Tony，亲昵地吻了吻他的耳背。

Tony咬着唇闷哼了一声，喘息着任由Howard拿开了他的手吻上了他的嘴唇，并不是他不愿意反抗，只是事到如今这一切都没有意义了。

Howard心疼地抹掉Tony眼角的眼泪，用力抱住他，嘴唇轻微颤动着像是在忏悔一般。他知道他不该这么做，他真的知道，但Tony就像是潘多拉的宝盒，伊甸园的禁果，他身上有着Howard渴望的一切特质，拥有他，能让Howard感觉到自己获得了重生，虽然这整个过程的确痛苦又磨人，但他相信这些付出都会值得的。

“原谅我……”Howard想这大概是他第一次如此低声下气地对谁说过话，但这是他该做的，也是Tony值得拥有的，“我爱你，我真的爱你……”

Tony呜咽着低下了头，轻颤着任由Howard在他体内到达了高潮。

 

假期过后，Tony便离开了家去MIT读书，他和Howard之间在外人看来依然是那种不冷不热不亲不疏的关系，但只有他们彼此清楚，有很多事情早就已经改变了。

因为学业繁重，Tony如今只会在圣诞节假期回家，给Howard带一瓶他喜欢的威士忌，然后和父亲坐在火炉前团聚饮酒。

“圣诞节快乐，爸。”

Howard看着火光映照下的Tony笑了笑，轻轻和他碰了碰杯，转过头去看着柴火抿了一口略带苦涩的酒。

 

完。


End file.
